


Once we're done, we'll go

by cloudy_angel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_angel/pseuds/cloudy_angel
Summary: What happens if, instead of Clint and Natasha, Tony and Steve were sent to find the soul stone?---"We don't trade lives Tony,""This is a war, Captain,""That doesn't change anything," Steve says stiffly, eyes almost glaring at the other man, though not directed at him, merely at their situation."Are you sure about that?" Tony questions, slumping as he sits on his rock. "This is a war Captain, and there is never a war without sacrifices."





	Once we're done, we'll go

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

"There has to be a different way," Steve says, pacing on the cliff face next to the imminent drop. "There has to be,"

"Rogers,"

"No Tony, there has to be, I refuse to play by his rules, there must be a different solution," the blonde insits, his steps getting more frantic.

"Captain-"

"We already lost so many I'm not letting them take one of us too. It's been too much Tony, we can't, we can't" he continues, mind going faster than his mouth his.

"Steve!" Tony finally shouts from his seat on his rock. "There isn't another way" he sighs, running his hand down his face in a way that makes him look so much more worn down, in a way that is only understandable by a select few.

Standing still for the first time since the cloaked Red Skull left them alone with his parting words Steve turns on Tony, his voice quiet but eerily cold.

"We don't trade lives Tony,"

"This is a war, Captain,"

"That doesn't change anything," Steve says stiffly, eyes almost glaring at the other man, though not directed at him, merely at their situation.

"Are you sure about that?" Tony questions, slumping as he sits on the rock. "This is a war captain, and there is never a war without sacrifices. And like the dude in the cloak said, we need to make a sacrifice, someone we love, a soul for a soul and all that," he repeats, trying to be casual.

"We don't trade lives Tony," Steve insists weakly, both of them not even entertaining the thought that love wasn't there because even though the years had not been kind to either of them, they both knew what they knew and they both knew no matter what, it wasn't a question. Even now.

Standing up and crossing the few feet to stand in front of the soldier, Tony puts his hand on the broad shoulder as he looks into the blue eyes.

"No, but we do save them. And we both know we need the stone to save them. No, maybe we don't trade lives but we do make sacrifices. We all do. We all did," Tony finishes in a whisper, his grip tightening.

"I- we-" Steve starts, though resignation is written on his features as he slumps into Tony's hold.

"It'll be okay, I'm just one man" Tony says jokingly, though the pain etched into his words is impossible to miss.

Steve's mind races for a second only to come to a grave understanding.

"Tony, no,"

"Steve, you know this is how it has to be,"

Shaking his head, Steve now puts his own hand on both of the shorter man's shoulders.

"No Tony, I can't let you do this, you, you have to go back, you have to lead, you have to go back, you have to be there, you, you, you have a family," Steve finishes, breathless.

Letting out a small huff of air Tony grips the hands on his shoulders even as he slowly turns them around, leaving himself now nearest the drop even as he continues to stare into the blonde's eyes.

Taking a step backwards and another breath in Tony tries a laugh. "I know I have a family. And as much as it pains me to say, I knew what I was getting into when I drove up to you. Besides, me, lead? Come on Steve, we both know the one who is needed back there is you" he says, eyes creasing as he tries to smile, however the effort only makes him look so much more tired in the Captain's eyes.

"I can't," he starts.

"Yes, you can Steve," Tony says, taking a step back. "You've done it before and I know you'll do it again. You'll take them through this and lead them out to the other side,"

"Tony please, I'm sorry but please don't, I can do this, I can, maybe I'll even survive, I've jumped from higher before,"

"You and I both know that this place wouldn't let that happen Capsicle," Tony says even as his breathing speeds up as he guides the both of them back yet another step. "They want one of us gone," He continues, as he takes another small step. "And I know you're sorry," he whispers, "I am too,"

"Then let me do this Tony, please, let me do this,"

"You know we can't,"

"Please," Steve begs, his grip like iron though Tony doesn't notice as his own grip is nearly equal. "Please," he pleads, feeling the first tear slip out.

"Hey, it'll be okay," the engineer promises even as his heels lean slightly over the edge. "We'll be okay Steve, promise,"

Shaking his head, but refusing to lose eye contact with the shorter man's dark brown eyes, Steve takes a deep breath.

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

Nodding, Steve's grip only tightens.

"Just," Tony starts, taking a breath. "Tell them, tell them I love them?" He asks in a small but confident voice, knowing Steve already knows who he's talking about.

"Of course," Steve whispers back, his heart painfully tight as he grips the man.

"Promise?" Tony asks one last time, eyes open but pained.

"Promise," Steve says, and he does, even as he wants to tug the man away from the edge so much it's agonizing.

Nodding, Tony inches one foot ever so slightly of the edge, looking down for just a second.

"Hey, Tony," Steve says, making the man's eyes flip back up to meet his own. "You know maybe after this war is done we could try shawarma together," Steve says, his now watery blue eyes boring into Tony's. "I don't know what it is but I wanna try it, with you," he adds, knowing this might be the last time he has the chance.

One foot of the edge, Tony nods, his own eyes blinking faster than they should be.

"That..that sounds nice Steve. I'd like that," the man whispers, mouth close to Steve's ear. "Once we're done, we'll go, yeah?"

"Yeah," Steve agrees, breathless.

"Yeah," Tony copies, one foot stepping into the unknown. "Once we're done, we'll go," he repeats, the words slipping from his mouth as reassurance for both of them just as his other foot slips off of the cliff.

The world flying from underneath him, Tony falls back, eyes still catching the vibrant blue ones watching from above even as the ground gets ever closer, wind rushing through his hair and muffling his hearing.

Finally, Tony closes his eyes as Steve watches from over the cliff as Tony whispers his last words before the imminent impact waiting for him hits, his words only for the man watching over him from above on the cliff he left behind.

"Once we're done, we'll go,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this in the car today and had to write it. I'm still sad from endgame so why not make myself even more sad by imagining other sad things ? ;)


End file.
